Un minuto más
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Summary: Bella se toma un minuto más en la cima del acantilado, considerando sus opciones… Qué tanto puede cambiar un minuto el curso del destino?


Hola! Este es un OS que hice para el concurso de Michelle en su blog "Érase una vez", está basado en la canción "Alguien más" de Belinda, como era requisito para entrar… espero les guste! =D

Summary: Bella se toma un minuto más en la cima del acantilado, considerando sus opciones… Qué tanto puede cambiar un minuto el curso del destino?

**Un minuto más**

Estaba en el borde del acantilado, suspirando profundamente. La voz de Edward resonó en mi cabeza y contuve el aliento para no provocar que se fuera. Me suplicó que no lo hiciera, rogó, justo como sabía que el verdadero Edward jamás lo haría. Disfruté de la sensación agridulce de escucharlo. En esos breves momentos podía permitirme fingir que a él le interesaba. Podía pretender que me hubiera impedido hacer esto de haber estado conmigo.

Miré hacia abajo y la marea bajó dejando al descubierto las piedras del acantilado que se curvaban para formar un duro piso debajo de la escasa capa de agua. Eso era aún mejor. El salto de acantilado ya no me pareció suficiente cuando vi las rocas. Así podría ser para siempre. Sonreí con amargura cuando su voz sonó en mi cabeza de nuevo. "Prometiste que nada imprudente" reclamó. Casi solté una carcajada irónica. "Tú juraste que me amabas" repliqué. Una traicionera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y la limpié con el dorso de mi mano.

Contemplé la nada por unos segundos mientras analizaba las opciones. Todo estaba tan claro. Era inevitable, lo natural. Respiré llenando mis pulmones del olor a sal y soltando el aire de a poco, intentando pensar claro. No parecía haber ninguna razón suficiente que me disuadiera. Charlie lo superaría tarde o temprano. Se había acostumbrado a la vida sin mí antes, y podía hacerlo de nuevo. Podía decir lo mismo de mi madre, ella tenía a Phil, podría superarlo.

- ¿Bella? -la voz de Jake hizo que volteara de inmediato. Me miraba desde la línea de los árboles con expresión confundida. Me aclaré la garganta y me llevé una mano al pecho para recuperar el aliento. No esperaba que estuviera cerca.

- Hola Jake -lo saludé. Llevaba sus pantalones desgarrados y el cabello alborotado. Era obvio que había estado patrullando. No se creyó ni por un segundo el tono despreocupado que intenté darle a mi voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó dando un paso en mi dirección, dudando si debía hacerlo o no.

- Sólo salí a caminar un rato… -respondí sin mucho entusiasmo, intentando encogerme de hombros. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso, así que el movimiento se vio forzado y robótico.

- ¿Estás bien? -insistió buscando mi mirada con sus ojos negros. Asentí con la cabeza. Así mi voz no podría quebrarse. Se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar a un par de metros de mí. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para evitar que intentara abrazarme. No estaba bien que él estuviera ahí entonces. No era correcto hacerlo ver. No estaba bien que sufriera por mi causa.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? -pregunté intentando sonar casual. Me miró largo rato, pero luego contestó mi pregunta. Parecía desconfiar de mí en alguna forma, como si en cualquier momento yo fuera a sacar colmillos y morderlo. Me estremecí con la simple idea de una broma sobre eso, y el hueco de mi pecho se profundizó con el recuerdo, aunque fuera tonto, del que una vez había sido mi sueño.

Ahora la inmortalidad no tenía nada para ofrecerme. Nada mas que una tortura eterna. Nada mas que la agonía sin fin. Siendo mortal, al menos podía terminarlo yo misma. Al menos podía ponerle un punto al sufrimiento.

- Nos separamos -respondió Jake captando mi atención de nuevo-. Cada uno fue en una dirección diferente cuando perdimos el rastro de la pelirroja.

Lo miré intentando verlo en realidad, pero mis ojos no parecían poder dejar de ver el futuro que se había esfumado frente a mis ojos. Aquel que nunca me perteneció realmente. Quise verlo como algo más que un amigo, como él realmente se merecía, pero ya no había caso.

Incluso sabiendo que Edward ya estaría con alguien más, alguien hermosa e inmortal, alguien talentosa y delicada… incluso sabiendo que ya me había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo, no podía pensar en hacerlo yo también. Sabía que no podía seguir engañándome por mucho tiempo con esos breves y preciados momentos en los que mi mente torturada me dejaba volver a escucharlo. En los que me dejaba oír lo que tanto ansiaba, lo que necesitaba.

Jake dio otro paso en mi dirección, e inconcientemente di uno hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia y rozando el borde del acantilado con los talones. Jake levantó las manos en mi dirección como intentando detenerme. Me quedé quieta.

- Bells, quédate quieta -ordenó Jake. "Ve a casa" lo secundó la voz de Edward en mi cabeza. Miré a Jake de nuevo sin decir una palabra-. Por favor no te muevas -agregó. No quería hacerlo sufrir, eso era cierto. Aún sentía el ridículo e inexplicable impulso de protegerlo… pero era mi decisión después de todo. Quizás era mejor para él un corte limpio. Mejor que seguir dejando que creyera que algún día le daría algo más de lo que ya le daba.

- Vete a casa, Jake -le dije muy segura. Soltó un bufido.

- Vale, vale… así te dejo saltar tranquila ¿cierto? ¿crees que te dejaría hacer eso?

- No sé de qué estás hablando -repliqué con la voz seca-. Sólo vete -repetí.

- No te dejaré sola -insistió. Me esforcé en relajar la mandíbula y fingí un tono despreocupado.

- Bien. De acuerdo. Iré contigo -concedí para complacerlo. Soltó un bufido frustrado.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas aquí en cuanto te de la espalda? No soy _tan_ estúpido, Bella.

- No es tu decisión -repliqué, y me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca. Eso sólo confirmaba lo que me decía. Las manos le temblaron. Aún las mantenía levantadas en mi dirección como si eso pudiera frenarme. Yo sabía que él era rápido, pero él sabía que cualquier movimiento repentino haría que me sobresaltara y me echara hacia atrás. Sólo un par de centímetros me separaban del borde del abismo. Vi con claridad su esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.

- Tampoco la tuya, Bella -contestó a través de sus dientes y con la mandíbula tensa. Levanté la barbilla dándole a entender que no estaba de acuerdo. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente intentando mantenerse en sus cabales.

- No lo vale, Bells… -susurró al abrirlos-. Y no puedes creer realmente que sea solo tu decisión -hizo una larga pausa y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz apenas se escuchaba sobre el murmullo constante del viento-. ¿Tienes idea de las vidas que arruinarías? ¿Las personas a las que lastimarías?

No dije nada por temor a seguir hundiéndome en mis propias palabras. Jake me había calado en muchas más cosas que las que hubiera querido que notara.

- A Charlie… -susurró- A Renné… a tus amigos en el instituto… a mí… -fruncí el ceño y miré su expresión por un segundo. De verdad parecía torturado. Se llevó una mano al pecho y la sostuvo ahí como si temiera que su corazón se fuera a caer de él-. ¿Por qué no puedes entender que alguien sienta por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por él? -me estremecí cuando sus palabras me llevaron de vuelta a Edward. Es él parecían terminar todos mis pensamientos.

- No es lo mismo, Jake -era cierto. Jake ni siquiera habría podido imaginarse mi devoción, mi terquedad… mi estupidez.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó con tono irónico-. Ni siquiera lo has intentado. Sólo estás regodeándote en tu propia miseria, rindiéndote sin pelear.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Como si hurgara con malicia en el hueco abierto de mi pecho, lacerando los bordes otro poco. Como ácido en una herida en carne viva.

- Ya estoy cansada Jake… -me refería a que ya no quería discutir con él, pero al ver su expresión entendí lo que pudo haber interpretado de mis palabras.

- No lo intentaste -repitió con la voz quebrada-. Yo sé que… -un momento de silencio cortó su frase y luego tomó aire y volvió a hablar-. Yo sé que me quieres, Bella. También sé que no es lo mismo que con él -enmendó cuando notó que iba a discutir-. Pero sé que me amas. O que al menos podrías amarme si quisieras. Estoy enamorado de ti, Bells. De verdad creo que podría hacerte feliz si me lo permitieras.

Me quedé quieta sin saber qué decirle. Sabía que él sentí algo, pero jamás pensé que lo diría así como así. Las gotas de lluvia caían a nuestro alrededor, pero no les prestaba atención a pesar que me dificultaban ver con total claridad.

- No mentía cuando dije que te esperaría. Lo haré, te daré todo el tiempo que me quede. Pero para eso necesito que sigas aquí. Necesito que no te rindas.

No supe en qué momento se había acercado tanto, pero de repente fui conciente de que estaba a apenas unos centímetros de mí. Sólo lo supe cuando su aliento golpeó mi rostro, calentándolo, y sus dedos quitaron con cuidado un mechón de cabello mojado de mi rostro para acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja. Le sostuve la mirada por un largo momento. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que decía? ¿Podría haber estado evitando mis sentimientos por él? ¿Por lealtad a un amor perdido? ¿Uno que me había roto el corazón y que ya me había olvidado hacía mucho?

- Puedo darte cosas que él no podría ni imaginarse, Bella -la verdad en sus palabras me golpeó en el rostro cuando lo que me decía me caló hasta los huesos, y se anidó en mi corazón: mirando a sus ojos vi reflejado en sus pupilas el futuro al que se refería. Un camino totalmente nuevo. Uno que jamás había considerado antes. Por lo menos no con seriedad. No desde que la inmortalidad se había abierto paso en mis ideas.

Pero esto no podría haber sido más alejado de tales posibilidades. Todo lo que este futuro me ofrecía me envolvía como una frazada en el medio de una noche fría. Un calor extraño pero placentero que me tomó completamente por sorpresa. La visión en sus ojos me mostraba una casa simple, llena de los sonidos de risueños niños jugando y riéndose. Mis niños… _nuestros_ niños. Una vida de comodidad y tranquilidad, e incluso en cierta forma de felicidad. Un amor que duraría toda la vida. Uno que no me lastimaría con falsas promesas de eternidad.

Sentí su mano ardiente posándose en mi mejilla y supe con seguridad lo que haría luego. Mi cuerpo entero me lo dijo ¿Estaba lista para eso? ¿Para dejar entrar a alguien de nuevo? ¿Para entregarle los maltratados pedazos de mi corazón? Lo cierto era que ahora Jake era todo lo que me quedaba. Todo lo que me mantenía aquí, con los pies apoyados en la tierra y los pulmones funcionando. Mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho con fuerza cuando sentí el calor de sus labios cerca de los míos.

Y luego fue demasiado tarde para que pudiera seguir considerándolo. Posó su boca suavemente sobre la mía, como si sólo hubiera sido para quitar las gotas de lluvia que corrían por mi rostro. Me estremecí por el contacto, aunque no estaba muy segura de porqué. Me pregunté si se había debido a la diferencia de temperatura, pero no creía que fuera eso. Cuando finalmente movió sus labios tierna y pausadamente contra los míos, luché con todas mis fuerzas por hacerlo yo también. Luché por dejarlo entrar, por darle una oportunidad.

Su mano en mi rostro lo entibiaba mientras sus labios de verdad se esforzaban por obtener una respuesta que mi cuerpo no parecía estar dispuesto a darle. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo cuando me invadió la certeza de que no conseguiría desprenderme de… _él. _

Y en un intento desesperado de quitarlo de mi cabeza, mis labios comenzaron a moverse contra los suyos. Lo sentí sonreír, satisfecho porque finalmente respondía, y luego su mano libre se posó en la parte mas angosta de mi espalda para atraerme a él.

Instintivamente, sentí mis propias manos enredándose en su cabello corto, sin haberles dado una orden conciente para que lo hicieran. De repente todo estaba en aquel beso, que ahora se había vuelto desesperado, casi frenético por mi parte. No era el tipo de beso al que estaba acostumbrada. Jake era diferente. No cabía duda que encajábamos mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pude haberme imaginado.

Necesité aire, pero sus labios no se separaron más de un centímetro de los míos. Y a penas inspiré superficialmente, ya habían vuelto al ataque, sedientos de más. No podía decir lo contrario de mí misma, de hecho, me sorprendió lo mucho que el beso de Jake me provocó.

Pero esto solo lo empeoraba. No lo hacía mejor, solo aumentaba el remordimiento. Un ramalazo de culpa se alzó por encima de mi cabeza y me golpeó con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo? Esto sólo lo lastimaría más cuando notara lo destruida que me encontraba en realidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo, pero gracias a la implacable lluvia, él no las notó. O quizás no quiso notarlas. En realidad no lo sabía, solo podía decir que no se detuvo, sino todo lo contrario: intensificó el beso a un punto que me puso la carne de gallina.

Cuando ya no fui capaz de soportarlo, jadeé contra su boca y alejé mi rostro un par de centímetros. Sus labios volvieron a acercarse y los sentí sobre los míos un breve segundo. Succionó suavemente entre los suyos mi labio inferior, de una forma en la que parecía intentar sellar los anteriores con algo mas tierno que apasionado.

Luego sentí de nuevo su aliento en mi rostro y me di cuenta de que yo también tenía la respiración entrecortada y los latidos acelerados. Mis latidos… pero no era mi corazón el que latía, si no los bordes lacerados del agujero de mi pecho. Tragué audiblemente y Jake descansó su frente contra la mía.

- Te amo, Bells -susurró. Y yo me congelé completamente, de pronto aterrorizada, con los ojos dilatados mirando a los suyos-. No te preocupes, no espero respuesta -se apresuró a agregar al ver mi expresión.

"Dile que lo amas" escuché en mi cabeza con la dulce voz de Edward, y todo mi mundo dio un vuelco en la dirección equivocada. Jadeé por la sorpresa y uno de mis brazos voló a mi pecho para contener la herida abierta.

- No, Bells… -susurró Jake e intentó quitar mi mano sin lograrlo. "Díselo. Dile que me olvidaste" susurró. Pero no lo había olvidado. No era cierto. Quizás yo no fuera mas que un recuerdo distante para él, pero él aún era mi vida. Mi todo. Mi perdida razón para vivir.

- Lo siento tanto Jake… -susurré cerca de su boca y luego cerré los ojos de nuevo. Era cierto, tenía razón en lo que me había dicho: Lo amaba, tanto que cada célula de mi cuerpo se retorcía con la idea de hacerle daño… pero aun así no lo suficiente.

Lo besé de nuevo, lenta y suavemente, justo como él había hecho, y luego me alejé y lo miré a los ojos. La voz de Edward, tortuosa y desgarrada, volvió a sisear en mi cabeza. "No lo hagas". Me urgió.

Tomé las manos de Jake en las mías y las besé como si tratara de papel de seda. Las presioné por un segundo mas y luego volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo… -susurré con una traicionera lágrima delatando mi derrota-. Por eso lo siento tanto… -agregué. Y luego solté sus manos y di un paso a atrás, dejándome caer al vacío. Vi sus manos saltar rápidamente para intentar atraparme, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había calculado bien por las rocas, y nada podía detenerme ahora.

Alterné entre la visión perfecta de Edward que se formó en mi mente con la misma claridad que si hubiera estado en frente de mí, y la horrorizada expresión de Jake al comprender lo que sucedía.

No sentí el golpe contra las filosas rocas, sólo lo oí antes de deslizarme en una inconciencia pura y pacífica, finalmente libre de todos los rastros de dolor. Así fue como rompí mi promesa. Estaba segura de que Jake encontraría a alguien que sí lo mereciera. Alguien completo. Así como también tenía la certeza absoluta e irrevocable de que Edward también había encontrado a alguien mas.


End file.
